


「DAZZLING SUN」

by ShatteringDesire



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteringDesire/pseuds/ShatteringDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘He truly is handsome,’ You thought, watching the water raise from whatever faucet it came out of. ‘Like a dazzling sun.’ | Reader-Insert / Masaomi Kida, one-sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	「DAZZLING SUN」

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, no matter how much it kinda fails, but at least I feel satisfied with it. (Originally, and still is, for Danizaya (InspirationInTheMaking)~)

**[ ≡ ● ≡ ]**  
  


It’s been half a year since you’ve seen your only true friend in the World (family is in a completely different category,) so it was refreshing and amusing to see him still being turned down by all the girls he flirted with despite him being rather handsome and sweet with his cheesy compliments. What made it even more amusing were the snarky remarks his black-haired friend made whenever girls left a disappointed Kida. You were so glad you sitting close by on the bench.  
  
However, even that gets boring after just watching it from afar for a while, and deciding to join the two friends you stood up from the bench you’ve been sitting on for the past half hour observing the two with amusement and begun walking over to them a bit stiffly from the long rest.  
  
“Hey–”  
  
“Honestly, Masaomi, why do you even bother flirting? Girls are obviously not interested.”   
  
The bluntness in the dark-haired boy’s question had made you combust with laughter, successfully drawing the attention all around you, but you were more concerned with your breathing since you can’t stop laughing at the boy had said.

 **[** —————————————————————————————————————————————————————— **]**

“Ah~ So you’re his best friend, eh? Well, it’s nice to meetcha after hearing so much about you!” You grinned, taking one of his hand without consent and shook it up and down happily with [both](http://quizilla.teennick.com/stories/22876457/masaomi-kidadazzling-suninspirationinthemaking) hands – possibly taking his arm out of its socket – before lifting and pressed it against your left cheek. “It is such an honor to meet–!”  
  
“It’s just Mikado, [Name].” Your friend huffed.  
  
“–the best friend of my boy-toy!”  
  
“B-BOY TOY?!” The black haired boy choked on air, which you blinked at before grinning devilishly at him when he quickly recovered and Kida smacked himself.  
  
“Since I’m older then the two of you, him being my friend does make him qualified to be my boy toy~” You smirked, before setting off into another fit of laughter at Mikado’s facial expressions.  
  
“What kind of nonsense is that?!”  
  
Masaomi Kida could only sigh at the sight of his close friends, but chuckled at you trying to breathe and laugh at the same time.

 **[** —————————————————————————————————————————————————————— **]**

When Mikado decided to go home, you and Kida was left alone in a comfortable silence before walking to the park the two of you had first met. The place where he had made a move on you, where you had accepted his invitation to go the movies, and where months later after you had fallen for him he told you he loved someone else but he had deeply enjoyed his time with you and wanted to stay friends.  
  
“Have you seen Saki yet?” You asked gently, not really expecting him to answer it but kept your ears open. You hoped he had within those six months you have been gone. The comfortable silence did not disappear; instead, it had actually seemed more relaxed at [your question](http://quizilla.teennick.com/stories/22876457/masaomi-kidadazzling-suninspirationinthemaking). It confused you, but it did not bother you in the slightest. You just wanted him to be happy.  
  
“… Yeah, I have.”  
  
Your heart pounded with ache, but you let a smile curl itself on your lips. “That’s good. How did it go?”  
  
“Better than I thought, I guess I shouldn’t argue with your intuition.”  
  
“I told ya so!” You grinned, tilting your head back at him.  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“Eh? What’s wrong?” You asked, looking at him with concern, and when he didn’t answer – which he usually did – you frowned. “… Aren’t you happy now? You’ve got Saki now, right?”  
  
“Well, I am, but not at the same time; it’s complicated.”  
  
“Ah~ I see I see.” You replied, not sure what to say, but went with your standard ‘the-fuck-am-I-suppose-to-say’ sentence. “Tell me once you get it figured out?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
For the first time since the conversation, the dyed-blonde glanced at you for a brief moment and smiled before looking back at the fountain and his eyes seemed to glow as the setting sun settled on them.  
  
Your eyes relished at the sight of the sun’s fading light shining on Kinda, before shifting back into your lazy posture you were in before you turned towards the younger boy.  
  
‘He truly is handsome,’ You thought, watching the water raise from whatever faucet it came out of. ‘Like a dazzling sun.’  
  


**[ ≡ ● ≡ ]**  
  


 _Pfft…_  failure, right? But I still like it anyways~


End file.
